


New Year's Day

by flootzavut



Series: A Love For All Seasons [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bisexual BJ Hunnicutt, Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e06 A War for All Seasons, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Season/Series 09, Sequel, Sharing a Bed, Swamp(y) Kisses, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Hawk can't quite figure out how this happened, but that doesn't stop him enjoying it...





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy New Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607007) by [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme). 



> Inspired by and a sequel to "Happy New Year" by onekisstotakewithme, which you should absolutely read first because it's lovely... and also, I'm not sure how much sense this makes sense as a standalone ;)
> 
> Thanks for letting me play in your AU ♥️♥️♥️

* * *

_**New Year's Day** _

* * *

 

Hawk's still not a hundred percent clear on how he and Beej ended up kissing to start with (his mind keeps butting up against the knowledge of the risks BJ took and bouncing away, because it's just too much), and how they ended up curled into the cot together, still kissing, he's even less certain, but he has BJ Hunnicutt's arms firm around his body, BJ Hunnicutt pressed into him from head to toe, he's a little lightheaded, and war or no war, even though they're still in Korea, he's positive this is the best New Year's Day anyone has ever had.

It's been a long day after a long year and while part of him wants to tear into BJ's clothes like a kid on Christmas, he doesn't want to overstep his bounds (he still can't believe it's possible Peg knows and says it's okay), and they're both exhausted.

Besides, kissing Beej? It's magnificent, and Hawk could do it forever.

He can't forget who he's kissing with that stupid moustache tickling his lip, but that's okay, because he doesn't want to. BJ's lips are warm, gentle and surprisingly soft, and Hawkeye wonders if there's anything (military censors aside) he could conceivably write to Peg to express his gratitude that he's allowed to have  _any_  of this. He isn't sure if it's a temporary thing, he has no idea how it could survive beyond the war, but even having it here and now (and without either of them drowning in guilt) is so much more than he ever expected.

Eventually they grow drowsy. BJ pulls Hawkeye in close and Hawk tugs the blanket over them, and it's warm and cosy and BJ feels like home. Hawk mashes his face into BJ's shoulder and savours the warm summer scent of him that even the bitter cold can never obliterate.  _I love you, Beej_ , he thinks, for approximately the hundred millionth time. BJ trails his hand up and down Hawk's back and presses a kiss to his temple; Hawkeye cannot recall ever being this happy before. Much more quickly than he has since he left Maine, he falls asleep.

* * *

Hawkeye wakes up unusually cosy for the time of year and feeling unexpectedly well rested. He quickly realises there's a warm body in his bed, but it isn't until the lips that brush over his forehead are accompanied by the tickle of facial hair again that he remembers who that warm body is, at which point he pushes himself up on his elbows and stares down at BJ, his jaw on his chest.

"Morning," Beej says through a yawn, like this is normal, like they've woken up this way dozens of times. Then he's tugging Hawkeye closer and kissing him, gently, almost casually, and Hawk's brain may well start dribbling out of his ears.

"Is this really real?" he asks when they surface. "I could swear I remember you saying Peg was the one who told you to make a move, which sounds like something I made up. If it's just a really good dream, I want to stay asleep forever."

BJ's laugh rumbles through his chest, and he reaches up to push Hawk's hair back from his face in a gesture so intimate and loving it makes Hawkeye's chest ache.

"It's not a dream. I have an amazing wife. And you."

Hawkeye shakes his head. "I'm not sure I believe you," he says.

"You want me to find the letter? I'll find the goddamn letter." Beej starts to move, which Hawkeye protests with a whine.

"I don't mean I don't believe you about the letter." He pauses. "Although it would be kind of nice to see it in black and white so I know this isn't just a fever dream brought on by green gravy and hockey puck biscuits."

Beej strokes his hands up Hawkeye's arms and over his shoulders and up to cup his face, and the tenderness in his touch brings on a repeat of the fireworks Hawk thinks he remembers from last night. The possibility that this is real, that this is actually happening, is dizzying. Then BJ pulls him into another kiss, impossibly gentle, and Hawk may not survive either way.

"Look," BJ says between delicate little tastes of Hawkeye's lips that leave Hawkeye maddeningly desperate for more, "we need to talk about this, and I'll show you Peg's letter, and-" he grins widely "-we have a whole lot of catching up to do, but for now we probably need to go push breakfast around our trays for a bit."

Hawk pouts and grumps, but BJ has a point.

They're both still fully dressed, and it's cold outside the little nest they made, so they don't bother changing. (It's probably a good thing. Hawk's not sure he can be trusted if Beej starts removing layers.)

It's only when they've shared one last kiss (Hawk would much rather keep kissing than go eat) and are preparing to brave the frigid air outside that either of them sees the note on the other cot, addressed to  _BFP & BJH_ in an elegant, familiar hand.

"I didn't even think about Charles," Beej confesses.

"Me either."

They stare at one another. Hawkeye wonders if he looks as stricken as BJ does. Charles is no Frank Burns, but, but...

BJ reaches out and picks up the note as if it's a grenade. Hawk hooks his chin over BJ's shoulder to read it.

_Just as Winchesters are never spies, neither are we snitches. But please do be discreet; I should hate to have to break in two new colleagues._

There's a moment where they both just stare, then they look at each other and burst out laughing.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in talking to folks in the fandom, please come join us in [The Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), which is a MASH Discord server where quite a few MASH readers, writers and artists hang out :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840335) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut)




End file.
